Medical imaging (e.g., X-ray images) is commonly used by medical professionals for diagnostic purposes. In other words, one or more medical professionals may analyze and interpret a patient's medical image in order to diagnose the patient's illness/injury. This analysis/interpretation may require the medical professional to compare the patient's medical image with medical images from previous patients (i.e., existing medical images) in order to correctly diagnose the current patient's illness/injury.
However, these comparisons are very time consuming for the medical professional. The medical professional must first locate the appropriate existing medical images and then perform the comparison. Regardless, these comparisons are desirable because they lead to more accurate diagnoses. Accordingly, tools that help increase the efficiency of medical professionals analyzing and interpreting medical images are desirable.